


Nathaniel is Distracted

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I just love this pairing, M/M, NathMarc, One Shot, Thirty minute speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: Nathaniel can't breath.Marc wearing too big clothes is not good for his health.





	Nathaniel is Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea pop into my head out of the blue, and there's not enough content for these two. So enjoy this fluffy one shot.

Nathaniel can't breath. He was just innocently sketching panels for their comic in the art room, while the group listens to the new song Rose and her band made. Marc was running a little late, because his teacher had him redo a couple of his homework questions. Nathaniel hadn't really seen him today. 

Curse the school for putting Marc in a different class.

So Nathaniel was not prepared for how absolutely adorable Marc looks today, the green eyed boy in a sweater definitely too big for him and a cute pair of leggings with shorts on over them, and Nathaniel has lost all the breath in his chest.

"Hey Nate. How was your day?" Marc settles down next Nathaniel and sets down his notebook, toying with the sleeves of his sweater.

Nathaniel looks away quickly, hiding his face behind his hair, "G-great. I'm great. Today was great. How about you?"

"My day was so-so really. Prof. Mendeleiev gave out extra homework for the weekend, but my math teacher let me redo the problems I got wrong." Marc flips through his book, getting to the page he was on and pushing it to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looks back at Marc, then rifles through his sketchbook and gives it to Marc, "I didn't get too much done today, since we had a discussion in Prof. Bustier's class."

Marc offers him the brightest smile, happily looking through his drawings, "That's okay. I'm just happy to get to work on this with you."

Nathaniel runs his thumb over the page Marc opened his notebook too, keeping his head tucked, so as not to show how red his face is turning, "Me too."

The two quietly look over each other's work for a little bit, before starting in on new ideas for their comic book, Nathaniel trying to keep himself from being distracted by Marc and failing. 

Marc puts his pencil down, looking over at Nathaniel in worry, "Is everything okay? You're spacing out again."

Nathaniel's eyes widen a little, and he pulls his arms to him, "Everything is fine, sorry."

"Are you sure? Do you want to call it a day maybe? We have been working on this for about an hour now." Marc rolls his pencil with his finger, not looking up at Nathaniel.

"No! Er..." Nathaniel rubs his arm awkwardly, looking over at Marc sincerely, "I, um, maybe we could go somewhere else? A change of scenery might help." 

Marc's eyes meet his again, and the green eyed boy smiles, his facial features softening in a way Nathaniel really wants to draw, "That would be fun. I'll just have to be home before seven."

"I think we can manage that." Nathaniel chuckles and gets his things together, "Do you want to head to the park? It looks like a nice day outside."

"I'd love to."

 

The change of scenery did not help. If anything Marc looks even nicer outside in the natural lighting, not that Marc doesn't look good in everything, because he does. Nathaniel has often wondered if the other boy could be a model in an alternate universe. And he's staring again, whoops.

Nathaniel quickly ducks his head, looking back at where he's been absentmindedly drawing, then blushing furiously, when he notices that it's definitely Marc he's been drawing and not Ladybug, like he intended. 

He makes to tear the page out, before pausing. It is a really nice picture of Marc, and Marc does look unfairly cute today. He just groans and skips a few pages, determined to take it out later. Maybe he'll put it up on his wall with some of his other sketches. It wouldn't be the first time a picture of Marc made it up there.

"Any luck?" Marc leans his head on his hand, watching Nathaniel with a fond look, that makes the redheaded boy's heart jump.

Nathaniel looks at his notebook, then back at him and shakes his head, "N-not really. I don't think I'm in a mood to draw Ladybug today."

"Hmm, well, maybe we can do something else. I've got some other story ideas. I just haven't really had the motivation to write them out yet."

"I'd love to hear them." Nathaniel closes his notebook and leans back against the tree they've been hanging out under.

Marc bites his lip, then starts telling Nathaniel his story ideas, taping his fingers against his notebook as he talks.

Nathaniel listens raptly, flicking open his sketchbook again after a minute and sketching out a couple of characters for him. 

 

Marc's phone goes off a little bit later, and he sighs, getting up from his spot, "I've got to go home. Thanks for hanging out with me, Nathaniel. This was a lot of fun."

"We should do this more often." Nathaniel stands up after him, fiddling with his sketchbook pages, "I like getting to hang out with you outside of school."

Marc's cheeks turn pink at that, and he messes with his sleeves shyly, "Th-that would be awesome."

Nathaniel's heart gives a happy jump at that, and he nods, unconsciously reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Marc's ear, "Maybe tomorrow? I want to hear more about your new characters. They sound amazing."

Marc nods insistently at that, his face flashing with determination for a second as he leans over to press a kiss to Nathaniel's cheek, "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marc gets halfway across the park, before Nathaniel finally comes back online, "See you tomorrow, Marc!"


End file.
